Watching, Waiting, Participating
by WellITriedSoManyOptions
Summary: So now it his turn. His story will unfold.
1. His Turn

So here is my next 'moment'. I am thinking about creating a series of these that link and create a story, though you'll have to interpret some of it yourself.

On a sad note, though I have over 800 hits since Christmas on the stories already published, I have received only 8 reviews, and that makes me sad . Love it, hate it? Let me know why.

Many thanks and loves go out to LoganSunshine for rating it :} BeingDazzledByEdward for the bajillion, SillyOldThing (this will eventually lead to that mystery woman! Shhh!), Raphael0877 for appreciating the subtlety and ssbailey for reading my work. Rainbowimagination also gets a mention for being my first reviewer and encouraging me to publish another one.

*****

He sits on the bench in the park watching as the families stroll by. Children racing round and round, parents sitting and gossiping and the others like him just sitting there.  
Always observing, waiting, but never participating.

"Grandda over here" he hears and turns to meet her.

And there she is. A face he hasn't seen up close since she was a baby. Blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, those trendy glasses so in fashion covering up half her face- bright purple he mused, and dressed with confidence.

A small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth as she strides over, pausing and rearranging her path to go around the small boys pretending they're sea faring pirates today. He stands as she makes her way to the bench and drops herself on to it.

"Sorry do you mind?" as she takes out a muffin- chocolate chip no less, "Missed breakfast."

"No go ahead" he encourages, giving him a chance to study her. She sounds so different to when they spoke on the phone. He gave it a chance when he started this trip to give her a call, hoping to have some sort of meeting with her. It made sense really, when one relationship dies, you try hard to make the existing ones stronger- or in this case, start one. He owed it to them, he hoped they knew this and would smile. She looked so much like her daddy when he was younger, and that voice- high with a slight rasp to it- that you didn't hear on the phone.

Finally she got through half the muffin-he gave a slight grimace, obviously enough to satisfy her unhealthy appetite for the moment and stopped gazing around her and looked directly at him.

"They offered me her department" she said without any prelude.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut, turning back to the scenery and asked with great control. "Did they? When?"

She heard the effort and faint interest "Does it matter? They have offered me the job and now I have to make a decision."

"Yes, yes you do" he turns calmly to look directly in her eyes and now it's her turn to turn away.

"Can I do it?" she whispers more to herself then him.

"Only you can determine that, but I have faith that you will be excellent at the job. Obviously your superiors think so. Though I don't know if Steven will be impressed with you moving so far away."

*****

Time slowly passes as they get caught up in their thinking, children shrieking with laughter, parents calling with careful warnings and the birds flying high.

*****

"I want to do it Grandda. I can do it. This is what I want."

"Good. I have some friends over there that can help you setup and feel your way around the city" at that he pauses as he remembers how he left, and then he says with a sigh

"I will have to give them a call".

"No rush, I don't leave for a couple of weeks yet, if you just help me find a suitable apartment not too far away from work and the shops, I'll be fine".

"Still it will help having a few people you know there."

They take a few moments once again gazing over the park, her contemplating her move, him thinking of her filling the role that his love once ran.

All of a sudden she drops her head to her lap and says "Oh god, da's going to kill me."

He stands up and puts his hand her shoulder before saying "Yep" with that half smile and starts to pull her up "Let's go get some ice cream."

This- this is his chance to participate.

*****

Once again many-a-thanks peoples.


	2. Father and Child

Now here is the next chapter. Still early stages in the storyline so stick with it. I have a few chapters written but still needing to write a few more. You would think that having a sprained ankle would get me some time off to slow down- but nope, still running around (actually it's more of a side awkward limp. I'm told it's amusing to watch).

For Sue 1313 much appreciation for the reviewing and suggestions. You'll have to wait for the next chapter and let me know if it was acceptable *laughs*. And another thankyou for all the people that take time out to write me a few lines, I know it can be tiresome.

***

"Bah, I'm going to go insane" she says, "There are too many boxes for a single person."

"Well I told you this when you were packing. Only take the necessities I said."

He took a quick glance at her before putting yet another box down, "This is too difficult you should come back home," he says under his breath.

"Daddy, you know I love you. But this is where I am meant to be now. It's my turn to make a life here. Here in this crazy city I can do good work. I will."

She says in earnest stopping everything to look at him. "And plus Grandda went to all this trouble of finding such a beautiful and convenient apartment for me, it would be rude to refuse half way through moving in, wouldn't it?" pointing a faint smile and raised eyebrow her father's way.

He only humphed in returned and turned back to the box he had started to unpack. "I know kiddo, won't stop me from missing you though."

He felt strange watching his son and granddaughter interact with such love. It was never a relationship that he had felt with his own son. He loved him but never thought to express it as his son was now.

He felt like an intruder, but he wondered if eventually he could interact with them as they are now?

Could he become a part of their lives?

Thinking that he walked through the door announcing this was the last box and the truck had left.

With which his granddaughter had replied with a groan and while lost somewhere within the box she was unpacking, gave a heartfelt yell "I hate unpacking".

***

Well?


	3. Friendly Mornings

So thought it was time to publish another chapter, wasn't quite sure if I what order I wanted to publish the next two chapters, but this works and might change the next chapter to a flashback. Still musing my way. Enjoy your reading!

***

What the hell she thinks as she drags herself out of bed and ties up her robe.

Answering her door at 7am was not a good start to her new day. Jerking the door open she was assaulted by an enthusiastic "Good morning Sir" and the smell of coffee.

She replies with a distant expression "Pardon me?"

The two stand there looking at each other before the newcomer "Well isn't this awkward?"

Standing before her was a bubbly blonde, the ones you love to hate because of their infectious happy personalities.

Definitely not compatible with someone who hates early mornings. Especially 7am mornings.

"I thought… well I mean. This isn't what I was expecting" she starts off glancing at her feet before looking back up in an attempt to explain herself.

"Argh, stop. I don't do mornings and well I really wasn't expecting a welcoming committee either," she sighs and gestures "Come in, come in. I'm going to need caffeine for this" she says drily and she starts to turn around wrapping her arms around her middle and stumbling towards the kitchen in an attempt to wake up.

The early morning visitor hesitated at the step of the threshold and asks "Jason Gideon doesn't live here right?" Peering in nervously like she expected him to jump out all of a sudden. Naked.

She turns slightly around to take a glance at the visitor's face "Nope just me" she says amusement colouring her tone and face.

She steps over the doorway and closes it behind her, then starts down the hallway following the woman who was living here now.

"Here" the visitor says as she enters the kitchen, " the plant is a housewarming gift".

They just stop and stare at the plant thrust half way between them both. And burst out in laughter.

When the laughter dies down and the teas are made, sitting on the stools next to the bench, the introductions begin.

"My name is Penelope Garcia. I dropped by because about a month ago, my old kind- of- boss asked if I could find an apartment close to work and then I sent all the details across to him, about this one. This apartment, well there were a few others. But when I went back to search them, I saw that this one had been bought. And with a little more checking saw the new owner was moving in last week. So I was giving him some time to readjust before coming to see him and I thought he hadn't told the rest of the team because he wanted to speak to them yet " she said with a sad smile. "But you are most obviously not him. And now, me, a perfect stranger is sitting here in your kitchen drinking your tea at this time of the morning." She said incredulously.

"Did you stop for breath at all?" the amazed watcher breathed out before she took her turn "Yes I knew Jason Gideon was calling some old friends for help, but it was a favour for me. I have just transferred to work here and was unfamiliar with the area. So I asked him for help."

"Oh yay! Great well after this awkward encounter we have to be friends and I'll introduce you to Emily and JJ. They also work with me," she starts with and you could see her planning the introductions and future get togethers in her head already.

But Penelope was suddenly brought back to reality and looked directly at her, "But I still don't know your name?"

Penelope's host puts down her cup as she starts to laugh and choke at the same time "Sorry, Anna Gideon, I believe Jason Gideon you know, he's my grandfather".

***


End file.
